History repeating
by Jessi143
Summary: This stories about 22 year olds Eddie duran and Layla Scott the two dynamic power house ,rock star cousins who are more like brother and sister .A tragic event happens to Layla Scott and brings back memories that happened two years ago for Eddie..In this story Eddie will have to learn how to cope with his memories of the past while helping his cousin cope with everything.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie:" what if she doesn't have a good time?" (Eddie said over the phone talking to his cousin Layla..)

Layla: Eddie?...she's gonna have a good time. It's a weekend at the bungalow just for the two of you!... You guys need the break . You've been working on writing music and she's been busy doing her own music thing two!

(Eddie knew his cousin was right... He just didn't know why he was so nervous for some reason.)

Eddie: I think we should postpone it for next weekend!

Layla: Eddie ...NO... You've postponed this little vacation ... Three times!... You're going!

Eddie: This is weird but I'm nervous

Layla: your right...it is weird... HEY maybe your nervous because maybe loren will give it up?

( Eddie was not nervous about that. He actually couldn't wait for that to happen. But it was all on loren terms and he would be more then happy to wait till she was ready .)

Eddie:HA...ha...ha... Very funny..  
I'm NOT Nervous about that... But I don't think she's ready yet... If she were ... Lets just say... IM READY...( Eddie could her his cousin giggling after saying that) but still this weekends not about THAT..

Layla: then there shouldn't be any reason what so ever for you to postpone it ... If it helps loren called me this morning excited about y'all's little vacation..

( hearing that Layla had already talked to loren about the vacation and how happy loren was made, Eddie feel better.)

Layla: well hey .. Ed I have to go, I'm going shopping with my sis-in-law... I gotta go... But hey, let me know how it goes!

Eddie: okay I will.. Bye lay...love you

Layla.. Make a home run and knock it out of the park! ... Love you Bye..( a laughing Layla quickly hung up.)

(Eddie loved how his cousins was such a girlie girl and yet could talk like one of the guys at the same time.)

(As Eddie continued on, he was all packed up and already on his way to Loren's ... After that phone call with his cousin,he felt way better and couldnt wait to start this weekend with his girlfriend ...  
After finally getting to Loren's house Eddie quickly got out of the car and went up to knock on the door right when he was about to knock on the door. It flew open and loren came running into his arms . Loren then gave him the biggest kiss, A kiss so passionate .. It felt as thou she hadn't seen him in months .)

Eddie: hey beautiful

Loren: hey rock star

( loren puts her forehead against his.)

Loren: man I've missed you

Eddie:I've missed you to... you ready to go?

(Loren pointed to her bags )

Loren : I've been ready since yesterday

( Eddie couldn't help but laugh.)

Eddie: we should get going if we want to make to the bungalow before dark

(Loren gave Eddie another passionate kiss . Eddie loving this girl so much should be a crime , he thought .)

Loren: okay let's go...( she tries grabs her bags but Eddie beats her to it . Eddie so wanted to be at the bungalow already he grabbed her bags and rushed to put them into the car. Loren couldn't help but laugh.)

Loren: I take it you wish that we were at the bungalow already to ... Huh?

( Eddie walked over the loren and gave her a kiss that basically told her yes.)

Loren: let's go!

( Eddie and loren both got into the car.. Once Eddie started driving , It was gonna take a good hour and a half to get there.. But Eddie thinking about him and loren alone together got him excited ... Instead of the hour and a half... It was looking more like 45 minutes... Little did he know, it would be cut off short.. SOON

[ Layla really hoped Eddie would just forget about everything and enjoy himself ..after getting off the phone she went searching for her purse to head off to the mall and meet up with her sister . Layla was ready for an easy WEEKEND of just pampering herself, Since Eddie and loren were taking a break ,there manager jake gave the three of them the weekend off and Layla was greatful ...after she found her purse she took off...  
While Layla was driving to the mall she couldn't help but think that...A nice boring weekend actually sounded really nice... Since she was always so busy with her work ... She had no idea that Pairing up with Eddie was a lot of work ... In the middle of her think thinking ,she gets a call from her brother Wyatt.)

Layla: hey Wy

Wyatt: hi Lay .. I've got a meeting till 7:30... Then I'm gonna head to the airport and pick up ma... We should be home by..9... Ma wants to go run some errands when she gets here.

Layla: okay sounds good just call me when y'all both are on the way home!

Wyatt: will do ... Love ya!

(After getting off the phone she thought to herself, " an EASY weekend" ... which was a total understatement ...after leaving her house everything was gonna be ...different ... Layla just didn't know it yet.)

**hey guys so this story is very new to me and I hope you guys like it!**

*** please review!**

**thanks guys!**

**much love!**


	2. Chapter 2

( Eddie was pretty frustrated with the time it Took to get to the bungalow. The traffic was horrible outside of L.A..Eddie made it to the bungalow in ... Two hours... Once they got to the bungalow ... Eddie and loren couldn't wait to get in..they unpacked the car and got settled into the house..)

(Eddie sits down on the sofa and sighs. Loren just stands and looks at Eddie with a smile .)

Loren: oh what's wrong with my rock star ?

Eddie: I'm actually kind of tired

Loren: oh really ?

(Loren starts to undress and shows Eddie, a neon green bathing suit , she had on underneath .)

Loren: so the rock star is to tired , he doesn't want to go for a swim with me?

( eddies mouth dropped open.. He gets up and faces loren and gives her the most passionate kiss and says.)

Eddie: give me five minutes gorgeous!

( loren laughed. Eddie grabbed his bag ran to the bedroom.)

Loren: don't keep me waiting rock star

( ... Eddie changed in under 5 minutes... He quickly changed , ran out and grabbed Loren's hand and started running with her outside to the beach.. Once they hit the sand loren let go of his hand. And started running ...)

Loren: catch me if you can!

( all Eddie could think of was ," oh , it is in ON!"... After about five minutes Eddie finally caught her.. His prize was a hot make out session... He so wanted... With loren hugging his waist with her legs ,he took them a little further in the water ... Loren was the first to stop after a good fifteen minutes. With only her arms around Eddie's neck ,she said.)

Loren: so rock star... Are we enjoying our vacation so far?

( Eddie gave her a flirtatious look.)

Eddie: yes ma'am .. I don't know why we postponed this vacation till now!

Loren: me either ... It's exactly what I needed!

( he gave her a quick peck.)

Eddie: so ... Ms . Tate.. What would you like to do?

( loren was thinking .)

Loren: how about...we head in and go take showers and We make us some dinner and watch an old 80's film?

( Eddie loved this girl. It was as if she could read minds. That was exactly what he had planned .)

Eddie: sounds good beautiful...

[BACK IN LA]

[ after finally getting to the mall.. Layla and her 24/7 bodyguard looked for her sister Peyton... Along with there other sister- in- law Haley. They were all ready for some shopping ... It's was a major stress reliever , Layla's sisters were music producers,( Haley part-time singer)/ wives/ newly mothers .)

Haley: I'm so glad , we were able to do this!

Layla: me to! I was afraid I was gonna have to work.. Eddie was almost gonna cancel his vacation and that's meant if he canceled.. That meant so did I !...

Peyton: well I'm happy Eddie didn't cancel!

Layla: yup me to! ... Now lets forget about work crap and let's shop I have a good three hours till I have to leave. my mom is flying in and wants to have dinner with all of her kids ... So we don't have time to lose!

They all nodded.. And started shopping ...for a good two hours, they were able to shop at 7 good clothing stores and each came out with bags.. This was so much fun for Layla ,she hadn't shopped with her sisters in years... Every time she went shopping , she was always with her stylist, who basically told her what she could buy and what she couldn't ... After they finally got tired... They had a good half an hour to spare before Layla had to get going.)

Peyton: okay we did pretty good.. Now what should we do now ?we have a good half an hour to spare...

( Haley looks at a nail salon. And points to it.)

Haley: how about we gets our nails done?

( there was something Layla hadn't got done at all... Layla nodded ..all three women walked into the nail salon... Her little three hour shopping trip was just what she needed)

[papa Max and Nora]

( it was date night for max and Nora Duran... Max and Nora had been married for three months now... And every Friday was date night.. It was practically a rule for them . After max and Nora finally arrived home after a night at rumor ...max and Nora found themselves on the sofa having a little make out session. Nora couldn't help but stop and think)

Nora ," maybe I should call the kids"

Max could tell she was worried,

Max: "Nora...there grown kids... Let them be"

(Nora knew he was right .. It was just hard for Nora to let go... Nora let out a sigh.)

Nora: " your right max"

(max smiled)

max: "I know I am" ( he smiled) " how about we make some popcorn an pop in a movie?

( Nora smiled, she gave him a quick kiss .)

Nora: I'll make the popcorn and you pick the movie

( Nora gave him a quick kiss got up and left , tonight was gonna be a nice evening...or so he thought.)

[back with Wyatt and piper]

(Wyatt's meeting had run late ...he was suppose to get his mom at 8:00. But the time was now 8:45 he was so in trouble ... While one of his bosses was still talking, he was able to see his phone and saw he had 3 missed calls from his mom and two voicemails and a text message. Saying for him not to worry she would just take a taxi. Wyatt was so occupied looking at his phone he looked up and saw that the meeting was finally over ... He grabbed his stuff went to his office grabbed his bag and took off straight to his car while trying to call his mom...he gets into his car and turns it on right when his mom finally answers the phone.)

Piper :hello?

(Wyatt was relieved his mom finally answered)

Wyatt: mom!... Finally where are you?

Piper: calm down I'm at the grocery store... The one you took me to last time I was here... I'm getting everything I need for dinner...

( Wyatt knew just where that was.)

Wyatt: okay... I'm on my way...I'll be there in ten minutes...

Piper: okay sweetie

( he hung up the phone and took off. Practically speeding just to get to his mom . He made it in exactly 15 minutes, which was remarkable cause there was traffic but some how managed to avoid it... He pulls in to the stores parking lot and sees his mom standing by her groceries that were on the floor ... He stopped his car. Right in front of his mom.. Wyatt got down and helped her with the bags she had... He opened his car door and puts all the bags in .. Once they were all in, they both got in the car and took off to Layla's place.)

( piper looked at her son and said.)

Piper: okay ... Now, why where you late picking me up from the airport ?

Wyatt: my meeting ran late... I'm sorry... I had meant to get there alittle early but it just didn't happen.

Piper : I totally understand ... But why didn't your sister pick me up? she said she was gonna ? what happened?

(Wyatt looked at her confused.)

Wyatt: her and Eddie are gonna be partnering up this year... She didn't tell you?

Piper: no... I think I would of remembered if she told me that... That's great, her and Eddie are singing together.. When?

Wyatt: this coming year... There working on new music...

( Wyatt was getting into the conversation, he was kind of paying less attention to his driving.)

( piper kind of didn't like that her daughter was working again after she had just got home from a mini tour. But she knew her daughter ... There was no arguing with Layla. Even thou she was definitely gonna try... )

( Piper knew Layla liked to work... And she's very very stubborn , if she doesn't get what she wants.. Shell fight till you give in...She was a lot like her aunt Katy .)

(Wyatt knew that once he told his mom about Layla pairing with Eddie and her working was gonna cause some problems with there mom... There mom always thought Layla worked to much . Which wasn't true .)

Piper : well that's great and all but at dinner , I'm gonna have a talk with Layla about taking a break

( Wyatt so expected for those words to come out of her mouth. He was at a stoplight .. There was silence between them and piper could tell she annoyed her son.)

Piper: what Wyatt?

Wyatt: mom ... Your not gonna say anything to Lay... ( he hit his steering wheel) You do this to her every time and she doesn't need this...!

Piper: I can tell her anything I wa...

(Right when she said that, the light was green, wyatt started to take off ,when he was in the mid intersection of the lights ...A speeding car from the opposite direction passed his red light hitting Wyatt's car making the car do a total 180...leaving Wyatt's car upside down...)

(Wyatt and piper didn't make it...)

[ back at the mall.]

( Layla was enjoying herself so much she had completely lost track of time... Apparently there had been so much she missed from her brothers and there kids.. Her nieces where in basketball and where taking music lessons ... They apparently wanted to be like there aunt Layla .. Her nephews where doing the football thing and basketball of course... So many things ... She didn't know ... Layla stopped and looked at the nail salons clock and saw that they had been there and extra half hour then she intended to be there. She grabbed her phone and saw that she hadn't gotten any phone calls which was weird but she was gonna wait till her mom called to leave and continue her day of pampering ...)

( the three girls continued there talking another 10 minutes when Layla's guard Monroe gets a phone call of thee accident . He quickly goes over and decides to lie to them to get her to leave without worrying her there.)

Monroe: ma'am that was ur manager jake ... He has informed me that you have a last minute meeting with a producer and you can't reschedule it cause the producers only gonna be here today and wont be coming back till June.. We have to go now .

( Layla looked disappointed .)

Layla: okay

( Layla turned to her ladies apologized and gave them hugs good bye .. Monroe her guard grabbed her purse went to pay for her, while locating her phone and turned it off .. He didn't want her to know yet.

After Layla said her goodbyes she put her disguise on and followed fast pacing Monroe out to her car.. Layla could tell something was wrong and the more she thought of it, she knew jake wouldn't never call Monroe unless something was wrong. Right when they were next to her car she stopped and said.)

Layla: Monroe what's wrong? Jake never calls you , unless its important

( Monroe opened the car door.)

Monroe: ma'am please get In the car ill explain everything once we've gotten to our destination .

( Layla didn't want to cause a scene out side in the public so she agreed and got in. Monroe went around got in . He was looking for the keys and noticed Layla was holding them .)

(Monroe put his hand out )

Monroe: the keys ma'am?

Layla: sure.. You can have them ...after you tell me where we're going

Monroe: ma'am please ill tell you everything after we get there

( Layla was getting annoyed.. Monroe had just ruined her pampering weekend .. She was getting some answers .)

Layla:NO.. Monroe , YOU'RE. Gonna tell me now . You kind of ruined my weekend and I want answers now.. If you don't tell me .. I'm going back inside and get my feet done .

( Monroe knew that Layla meant what she just said ,there was no arguing with her . He took a deep breath.)

Monroe: Fine ma'am... Where going to the hospital

( Monroe saw the shock in her eyes.)

Monroe : can I have the keys now?

( Layla dropped the keys in his hands. Layla didn't know it yet but her life was never gonna be the same again.)

****Okay guys please review !

i Would love to know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

( the whole drive over Monroe saw that Layla's facial expression never changed .Monroe managed to get Layla exactly where she needed to be in the hospital with out being noticed.)

( "this all has to be a misunderstanding. " ,"Everything's just fine." Layla Kept telling her self. She was able to get in without being noticed... Right when she was about to exit the elevator her manager jake was there pacing back and forward... Once he saw the doors open and saw her, he quickly ran up to her an gave her a hug. Layla was confused as ever.)

Layla: uhh... What's going on?

( jake looks at Monroe.)

Jake : you didn't tell her did you ?

(Monroe nodded no.)

Monroe : thought it would be better if she were told here..

Jake: your a good man... Hey can you make sure that the security here has the paparazzi here under control?

(Monroe nods and takes off. Layla looks at jake.)

Layla: jake!... What's wrong? Why the hell am I here?

( jake grabs her hands and looks at her very sincere .)

Jake: Layla ... There was an accident at one of the intersections by your house...

Layla : okay and ?

jake: it was your brother and mother... they were in the accident... Your brother Wyatt is in surgery ... And your mother...

Layla: what about her? Please just tell me that Wyatt forgot to pick her up and she's still at the airport pissed as ever?!

( Layla saw that jake was starting to tear up.)

Jake: I can't tell you that Layla...  
Layla your mom was in the car ... She-ee ...didn't make it

( jake gave stiff as a board Layla, a big hug ...)

Layla: how did it happened ( Layla said with no emotion)

( jake took her into the waiting room sat her down and told her exactly what happened...)

( jake was waiting for Layla to break down crying ... But that didn't happen... Layla just sat there with no facial expression what's so ever... He had never seen this side of Layla and that worried him... While thinking about what happened Layla interrupted .)

Layla: someone should call Chris make sure that he's coming ...

( jake nodded )

Jake : ill will be more then happy to call...( he gets up ) ill be right back.

( sitting in a private waiting room Layla felt numb ... She didn't know what to feel about this. Part of her wanted to cry , and wanted to yell, she even wanted to throw things... But she wasn't gonna do that. What she did know was if she stayed there she was gonna show everybody a side she had never shown anybody... She HAD to leave.. With jake still gone she took off ... Layla didn't know where on earth she was gonna go but she knew it would be way better then staying there and having to deal with all of that bullshit .)

(5 minutes later , jake came back not even looking into the room he said .)

Jake : okay lay ... I called Chris , hes calling all the family and is gonna make his way over here... ( he was busy writing a quick email. On his phone and realized Layla didn't say anything. so he looked up and noticed that she was just gone ! )

Jake: ...Layla?

[ papa max and Nora]

( Max and Nora where having such a good night... They were watching the notebook , cuddling on the sofa with a big thing of popcorn ... While getting into the movie, Max's cell phone started to ring, he grabbed it and saw that it was jake...he ignored his call.. Jake most likely wanted to know where his son was and he wasn't gonna tell him and plus he didn't know where Eddie actually was ... Two minutes pass and jake calls max again.)

Nora: maybe you should answer, might be important

Max: it's just jake, he probably wants to know where the kids are...

Nora : well don't you think he has a right to know he is there manager

Max: yes he does have a right to know if it was business related ... We should just ignore it...

Nora: okay

( they continued there movie and jake still kept calling Max's cell phone... After a good ten minutes , it seemed like jake got smart cause he decided to call Nora's cellphone .. Nora heard her phone ring, she got up and answered it .)

Nora: hi jake ( she looked at max . Who was kind of mad that jake called Nora just to find out info. ) you wanna talk to max... (max motioned her a no that he didn't want to talk to him.) sure...he's right here  
( max bowed his head in defeat putting his hand out for the phone .)

Max: hi jake

Jake : finally Duran! Why didn't you answer your phone?!

Max: we were busy watching a movie, which your interrupting

Jake: I'm sorry... The only reason I'm calling is to find out if you or Nora have seen Layla today... Please tell me you've seen her...it's important

(Max was getting worried.)

Max: no why ?

( jake had realized that papa max don't know yet.)

Jake: ...oh... Now I'm starting to get really worried..

( there was a silence .)

Max: jake whats going on?

Jake: max you haven't heard?

Max: heard what?

Jake: maybe we should meet up somewhere to talk ...

Max: You ruined my night with Nora with your constant phone calls looking for my niece , who's practically like a daughter to me ... You say its important ... Im not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong !

Jake: max... Layla's brother Wyatt and her mom piper where in a car accident

( hearing that, max felt like he didn't hear correctly .)

Max: I'm sorry? ... What did you say?

Jake: ( he took a deep breath.) max ... Layla's brother Wyatt and mom where In a car accident.. Her (max cut him off.)

Max: what hospital are you at ?

( max didn't need to hear the rest yet... All he needed to hear was family in the hospital that was bad enough. Jake told him where he was at..)

Max: give us 10 minutes top.

( Nora could tell something was wrong max sounded shocked and worried. Max gets off the phone and gets up ready to go , Nora follows )

( putting on her coat she says.)

Nora: is everything alright?

Max: no ...Layla's mom and brother where in a car accident

Nora: oh my god !...are they okay? How's Layla holding up?

Max: I don't know, I hung up before I Could answer

( he grabs the door.)

Max: let's go

( Nora nodded giving him a hug.)

Nora: I just hope everything's fine...

( Nora walking out with max behind her.)

Max: me to

( max had a strange feeling )

[ 10 minutes felt like forever . Once max and Nora got there , they immediately saw a bunch of paparazzi everywhere. But as always He managed to sneak in with Nora undetected , All the way to the floor where jake was.)

(Jake was busy on the phone trying to find Layla hoping to find her , Before max showed so he didn't have to tell max that his niece was missing. He wasn't having much luck finding her . It took max 15 minutes to get there which wasn't much time to call and track down Layla .)

( Max and Nora get there just in time to see jake just sitting in the waiting room along with Layla's guard Monroe . Both on the phone very, very antsy and worried . Jake gets off the phone and looks up and sees max an Nora approach him.)

( jake stands to give them hugs. Nora gives him a hug and says.)

Nora: hi jake...( she looks at him worried.) how's piper and Wyatt?

(Jake avoided the question .)

Jake: how did you guys get here so quick? How did you manage to avoid traffic?

Max: how about you stop trying to avoid Nora's questions, and tell us , how are Layla's mom and brother? Can we see them?

(Jake's facial expression changed.)

Jake: maybe you guys should sit?

( max was getting annoyed, jake had interrupted his date night with nora to have him come to the hospital and have him sit down? Jake was crazy.)

Max: I don't want to sit. What I want is to know why were even in a damn hospital!

Jake: okay ( jake went on and started telling them exactly what happened to piper and Wyatt.) mrs. Halliwell didn't make it, she died on impact from the accident.

( jake saw max shake his head in disappointment,)

Jake: and Wyatt... Well... he was able to make it all the way here ..

( Nora started crying along with max, who was hugging Nora . Max stopped and realized his niece wasn't there.)

Max: does Layla know yet jake?...

( jake was just quiet)

Max: where's Layla?

Jake:...

( he didn't answer.)

Max: uh... Hello ( waving his hand in jakes face to get his attention .). WHERE THE HELL IS LAYLA?

(Max looks at jake who looks really guilty but still doesn't say anything)

Max: SAY SOMETHING JAKE!

( jake stares at the ground and says.)

Jake: she's missing max.

( max starts to get royally pissed.)

Max: EXCUSE ME?

Jake: she found out what happened and took off

( hearing what jake just said brought out his inner papa grizzly.)(" this has to be a sick joke jake decided to play!". With Layla losing her mother and her not ever having a dad .Max's instincts as a father came out... He was practically thee only parental figure she had left and let's face it, max considered Layla , his own daughter .)

(Max took a deep breath not wanting to yell and kill jake.)

Max: okay jake, tell me exactly what happened!

Jake :well it was a normal day.. She had a nice day at the mall with Haley and Peyton, and when everything happened she must of had her phone off cause she didn't know what was happening , when I heard what happened, Immediately I called Monroe and he said Layla and him had no knowledge of it... I told him what happened and he decided not to tell Layla not till she got to the hospital

(Max interrupted .)

Max: how did Monroe get her to the hospital without telling her ?

Jake: he made up a lie about a last minute meeting... Anyways she got here I thought Monroe told her because as soon as she got off the elevator I gave her a hug and she was confused so I had to tell her everything ...

Max: what happened when you did?

Jake: nothing

Max: what do you mean NOTHING?

Jake: I mean exactly that... Nothing, I told her and all she told me was someone should call her brother Chris... But she sounded really cold... Like she had no emotion at all.

( " oh no" Max knew that was bad... Every time she got like that, it was bad. It was only a matter of time before She started break down, and Layla breaking down meant she could start fights easily and throw things, he had to find her.)

Max: this is bad, we need to find her

Nora: well we could go an find her ourselves?

(Max thought about thee idea but wasn't sure about it ... Layla was like Katy , if Katy didn't want to be found, You weren't gonna find her. Unless you knew her very VERY WELL and thee only person who knew here very well was Eddie .)

Max: that's sounds like an idea , but it probably won't work

( max looks at jake.)

Max: jake can you do me a favor. (jake nods.) can you call Eddie?  
it's time we call him and get his butt over here , he'll know where to find Layla.

(Jake nodded and started calling eddies cell.)

( Nora pulls max aside and says.)

Nora: how are you max?

Max: yeah I'm fine. Right now is not the time to break down about piper and Wyatt's passing , when Layla's back that's when it'll be okay to start breaking down crying.

(Minute goes by and nothing both Loren and eddies phones were turned off.)

(Jake turns and looks at Max and Nora ,who look like there having a moment and interrupts .)

Jake: umm max?

Max: yeah?

Jake: they didn't answer

Max: okay well we're just gonna have to go over and grab them...

Jake: okay but do we even know where they are?

( max points to Nora and him.)

Max: we do... Will go get them.

Jake: max?

Max: yeah... ?

Jake: we don't have much time. If we can't find her , the whole world will soon enough find out that one of there favorite singers is missing and as her manager I'm gonna have to call the police file her as missing .

Max: Don't be her manager jake, be her friend... She needs friends right now. Just try an take care of everything here, I'll be sure that we find her .

Jake : okay just try to hurry.

( After saying goodbye ,max and Nora took off. He couldn't help but wonder whether telling Eddie this news would cause him to relive his mothers accident , considering Eddie never really mourned his mothers death either way . This wasn't gonna end well. A good night ended up being a horrible one, and it was only 9 o'clock .)

[ back at the bungalow.]

( Everything was perfect , Eddie thought . Eddie and loren had started a perfect weekend . When they got there they immediately went for a swim which after lead to an intense make out session which neither one of the two objected to. Eddie so wanted to go all the way but he was gonna push it. So he decided to stop.)

Loren: babe!. Why did you stop?  
( she kisses his neck. and says very seductively .)...I wasn't done!

(" damn this girl is good" Eddie thought.)

Eddie: loren, if we continue I might not want to stop

( giving her a kiss in her neck , making her moan a little.)

Loren: so don't stop!

( Eddie didn't need to be told twice. The couple first started out on the sofa then ended up on the floor. Right when Clothes started to come off ,Eddie heard Loren's stomach grumble , loren was hungry . Eddie could help but laugh.)

Loren: what so funny?

(Giving her a kiss on her forehead .)

Eddie: how about we continue this after we cook us some dinner?

( loren thought about it and had to admit, she was getting pretty hungry , when they got there, they went for a swim then they were having an intense make session, they practically had no time to eat . Even thou she wanted to continue what they were doing, she knew if they stopped they would be right back in each others arms ..)

(Eddie on the floor and loren on top of him, looks down at him with a big grin.)

Loren: okay... on one condition!

( nibbling on his ear... Eddie could barely think straight with her doing that.)

Eddie: and what condition might that be?

Loren: we end the night in the bed room.

( "did she just say, what I think she just said?!" Eddie thought. All of this has to be a dream , it seemed all to good ! Eddie had been waiting almost a year and half , for this day . Maybe he was getting his hopes up maybe she meant she wanted to just cuddle in bed with him.. He had to think carefully on his answer.)

Eddie: what do you mean?

Loren: I mean ... ( she looks Eddie in thee eyes and says .) I think I'm ready rockstar

Eddie: are you sure loren? We don't have to do anything your not ready for.. I just want to be with you this whole weekend

Loren: yeah Eddie I'm positive... I love you Duran

( Eddie was just staring at loren... He felt like the most luckiest guy in the world .)

( minutes go by and Eddie's just staring at loren just in shock making loren uncomfortable .)

Loren: uh Eddie?

( instead of replying to loren he just gives her a big kiss which lead to the start of another make out session...)

( an hour goes by and things started to get pretty heated. They both totally forgot about dinner ... All of a sudden they both hear loud knocking at the door. They both stop and look at each other.)

Eddie: did you tell anybody we where coming here?

Loren: I told Mel... But she has no clue how to get here ... And she wouldn't ever ruin this weekend for me . So I know it's not her...( loren looks at him ) did you tell anybody?

Eddie: the only person who knew where I was gonna be, was Layla . But I know it's not her she knows I've been looking forward to this weekend .

( the knocking continued very rapidly and loud ... Both kids got dressed. Then they heard Papa max outside.)

Max: EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE,are you there? open the door !

Loren/ Eddie: dad?

( Eddie couldn't believe his father came to check up on him. Eddie quickly went to go opened the door ready to yell at max, he was treating him like a child and Eddie didn't like that.)

( opening the door Eddie not only sees his father but he sees his step-mom Nora as well.)

( once the door opened max immediately saw his son. Max quickly hug his son who looked very confused and angry to see them.)

Max: Eddie I'm so glad your okay

Eddie: of course I'm okay ...pop what the hell's going on?  
What are you doing here ?

Nora: where's loren?

( loren pops out from the back room.)

Loren: mom?

( Nora looked so happy to see her as she immediately hugged her.)

Nora: loren ... I'm so happy to see you!

( Eddie closes the door and realizes that both parents where worried.)

Eddie: you guys where grown kids... You guys shouldn't of come over

Max: we know that Eddie... But we were still worried about y'all

Eddie: why are you guys so worried?

Max: can't parents worry about there kids?

( Eddie stands with his arms crosses and loren stands next to him as both parents sit .)

Eddie: i just saw you this morning Pop, ( looking at dad and mom .) you both knew Loren and I needed a break alone ... So theres a reason both of guys came over , what is it?

Nora : we just came over we missed y'all

Eddie: no that's not it... Today was date night for y'all

Loren: what's going on you guys?

( max and Nora stand up and point at the sofa .)

Nora: maybe you guys should sit?

(Eddie was getting annoyed , there parents had ruined the most perfect night.)

Eddie: no I don't want to sit , I want to know why you guys are here

( max knew Eddie was gonna say something like that.. Eddie was like max in so many ways , max never saw it till now.)

Max: Loren, Eddie ...

**Alright guys please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Update

Hey guys !

I just wanted to update y'all!

I'm currently writing my three HH fanfics which I've started writing a fourth one but its alittle much.

But just so you know that I am writing AND BE EXPECTING NEWS CHAPTERS, but it's taking some time! So please bare with me!

Thx guys ,  
Love y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

Ever heard the saying ..if something sounds to good to be true... Its probably is? Layla heard the saying...She just never thought it was true ... Till now ... This day had gone from an relaxing day of shopping ,to a shitty day gone straight down the toilet ... It was as if the world knew that She was finally getting some time to herself that , and they just couldn't let Layla be a normal young adult like everyone else)  
("being here feels so zen" Layla thought, being at her spot ..of course with a bottle of vodka, anyplace would pretty much do for Layla. nobody knew where her special spot was with thee exception of a certain someone but more then likely they wouldn't find it ,considering Layla hadn't been at her spot in a very long time . All of a sudden Layla heard,"buzz,buzz, buzz, " Layla's phone kept buzzing in her pocket for the 48th time. Layla rolled her eyes knowing it was probably papa max or jake or worst her brother Chris calling , Layla got so angry. Putting the bottle down,she grabbed her phone an threw it on the ground , causing it to break .  
" goo-od maybe they'll stop calling me now" knowing what had happened a couple of hours ago it really didn't seem real to her. The only real thing Layla wanted to worry about was not spilling her precious vodka .

" this isn't real" she kept telling herself.

Five minutes pass as she's enjoying her view as she chugs more vodka.

" this isn't real."...

[back at the bungalow ]

(This day was going perfect for Eddie , Him and Loren were getting there Alone was just what they needed they were gonna have thee most special night they had both been waiting had been waiting a year and a half to make love to Loren, He was so excited considering he had NEVER pressured Loren to do anything she wasn't ready for , and now today thou ,he didn't expect anything to happen, everything changed, when loren started giving hints that she was finally ready!. When they got to the bungalow they immediately went for a swim, which lead to them to making out. The make out session in the water landed them in the plans were to make dinner but since they were both hot for each other, they never got around to it)

( Right when the most important thing was about to happen, there were knocks on the door which to Eddie's disappointment, it was papa max and his stepmom Nora which happened to be Loren's mom , were both checking up on them like a couple of five year olds .After Letting them in Eddie noticed something was up they both looked worried and were acting very very weird!)

(Eddie tried getting it out of there parents for there reason for being there but they were both avoiding the topic . With little stuff to like asking Eddie to sit, shoot before they were interrupted Eddie was quite comfortable. Laying down with Loren on top of him almost naked . Thinking about that , he was starting to get excited, what he needed to do was to get what ever was on there minds out in thee open. Because he SO wanted to get back to what loren and Eddie were about to do.)

Eddie: no I don't want to sit , I want to know why you guys are here

( max knew Eddie was gonna say something like that.. Eddie was like max in so many ways , max never saw it till now.)

Max: Loren, Eddie ...

( Eddie was ready to hear what exactly his dad had to say but after him saying ," loren, Eddie ..." NOTHING. Nothing came out! It was just getting him even more mad.)

Eddie: Spit it out pop!

Max: have you seen Layla ?

(" SERIOUSLY! Pop interrupted one of the most important days of my life just to ask if I've seen Layla?")

Eddie: seriously pop?... You come all the way over here just to ask if I've seen Layla?

Max: yes Eddie, it's Important

( Eddie didn't know what the hell was going on... But if playing along would get his pop to let him and loren get back to where they where, he was gonna play this game with his dad .)

( Eddie sighed)

Eddie: I haven't seen her today but I talked to her around noon today , why?( Eddie saw that his dad was ready to say something. Eddie put his hand out, to make Sure his dad listen to him ) before you say anything pop I want answers, not more questions!... Whats going on?,Why are you here? Why are you asking about Layla?

(Max takes a deep breath and says)

Max: okay , almost two hours ago ... There was an accident

(Eddie interrupted max)

Eddie: what?

Max: There was a car accident , Wyatt was driving with your aunt piper . When a person ran a red light and hit them causing the car to flip over... Wyatt and piper... They didn't make it...

(Eddie couldn't wrap his mind around everything that max said that just happened . All Eddie could think about was his cousin Layla and how extremely hurt she is. Papa max kept talking about the accident as Eddie started to wonder where his cousin could be ... It was thee only thing that seemed to matter.)

(Eddie started thinking where on earth she could be ? If she went off to hide , she would of gone to hide but Eddie knew her spots but he knew she wouldn't be there , Layla was like Eddie when it came to there secret spots, each had there own meaning . Eddie knew Layla didn't have any spots to go and hide ... If Layla were to go and hide, she would find a spot that would make every problem she had, seem nonexistent And right at that moment Eddie snapped to it ,he knew where Layla was.)

( Looking up at Papa max , he was clearly still talking but not to him , Max was talking to Nora, Who had entered the room. )

(Eddie suddenly got up immediately searched for his wallet and keys. Which made max curious.)

Max: Eddie what are you Doing?

Eddie: I'm gonna go find Layla

Max: how do you know that your gonna be able to find her ?

( Eddie didn't want to tell his dad that he knew where Layla would be ... Just incase he goes over to the spot and have Layla not be there, causing max to get his hopes up. So Eddie decided to play the ( I don't know card))

Eddie: i don't know if ill find her, but I'm gonna try. look pop go back to jake , help him with damage control on the press

( loren enters the room and interrupts Eddie)

Loren: papa max, take ours bags I'm gonna go with Eddie.

( max nods.)

Eddie: actually loren I was wondering if you can go with them?

( loren looks sad.)

Loren: you don't want me to go with you?

Eddie: it's not that. it's just, if Layla sees another person with me who knows how exactly shell react?... Considering the situation .

Loren: okay , I see your point .

( loren reaches Eddie and Gives him a kiss)

Loren: please be careful, and bring Layla back

Eddie: I will

( Eddie gives his dad and Nora a kiss goodbye.)

Eddie: you guys take care of my girl!

Max: Eddie you know we will, now get going! Your others girl needs you..

( Eddie just stared at them them headed for the door and took off.)

(" you know what to do!" Eddie on the phone while driving trying to get ahold of Layla but not having any luck . Eddie dials her again for the tenth time but each time it goes straight to voice mail.  
" Damn it!" Throwing his phone on the passenger seat. Rubbing his free hand threw his hair.. Eddie was starting to panic.  
" get a grip Eddie , she probably left her phone somewhere and is busy at thee spot ... " Eddie needed to not think about Layla at that point in time. He needed to focus on his driving ... it was gonna take an hour to get to Layla... But maybe with Eddie speeding his way back to LA the time would be shorter.  
With Everything happening . Eddie couldn't help but have flash backs of the movie premiere he went to almost four years ago.. It was as if it were just was taking pictures and signing autographs on the red carpet for his fans and giving thee reporters there interviews... He remembered everything was going good. Till the middle of the his movie when they interrupted him telling him the news of his parents . At that moment in time,it felt like someone had ripped his insides all up... Remembering when he heard the news about his mom not making it... He just couldn't believe it... He felt as thou he needed to see for himself ... But when his pop told him, he knew that he was never gonna see his mom again... Eddie remembered days after that horrifying accident that Eddie was a mess, drinking 24/7, everyone scared to even approach Him... Every time someone tried to get a word in with him, he lashed out... Needless to say he wasn't the Eddie everyone knew ...He probably would of been angry, bitter Eddie for longer, if it hadn't been for jake ... Jake was the one who got threw to a very soulless,bitter,angry Eddie. Jake was the one who made him focus all his emotions into his music... Which helped a lot ... He knew the same healing he got,would work for Layla as well but it wasn't gonna be easy ...)

(Thinking about the person he was after his mom... Eddie admitted he was scared of the person he was after his moms passing... And now just when everything was perfect, Layla now has to deal with the same predicament . Which Was bringing back every memory four years ago. )

( Eddie rubbing the back of his neck starting to feel stressed ... he wasn't sure if he wanted to go threw something like this again... But for his cousin ,he would do just about anything for her... He just didn't know exactly how yet...)

( half and hour later, Eddie finally made it ... The place looked very spooky at night, just like he remembered it in the past ... As much as he so didn't want to go in ,He knew Layla would be in there ... So he was gonna go in... He just didn't know how,without security knowing ...)

( walking up to the LA ZOO seemed liked it was going to be difficult but looking at the entrance , Eddie spotted a security guard there behind the big gate .)

Eddie: umm hi there ... I'm Eddie

Security guard: hello Mr. Duran, You do know the park is closed right?

( Eddie laughed softly, scratching the back of his head.)

Eddie: yeah i know...okay I know this sounds weird but is there a female in there ?

Security guard: yes sir , and ms Layla asked me to not let you or any other person who comes over asking if some female is here... in...

Eddie : please ... I need to see her ...

Security guard: I'm sorry sir but she's paid me not to budge..

Eddie: please...

( security guard nods no.)

Eddie: well can you please tell me how she looked?

Security guard: well she looked a little intoxicated...but still coherent...

Eddie: please let me in... Layla's my cousin

Security guard: as much as I want to... My job is on the line here . I won't jeopardize my job Mr. Duran

Eddie: how would you like it if your cousin who was very close to you loses there mother goes hiding and refuses to see you?

( looking at the security guard ... What Eddie was saying sounded like he was getting threw to him...)

Eddie: please let me see her ... She's practically my sister... She needs me... Ill make sure your job isn't affected by this... Please !

Security guard: ... Ok

( " it worked" Eddie thought.)

( the security guard brought out his His badge to open the gate for Eddie to come in..)

Security guard: okay... You can find Ms Layla at ( Eddie interrupts .)

Eddie: she at thee elephant exhibit ... I know ...

( the security guard hands him a flashlight .)

Security guard : I hope everything is well... I'm so sorry for her loss

Eddie: thank you so much... Ill be sure to send your condolences to Layla..

( the security guard nods and walks away.)

( walking to the elephant exhibit in the dark brought back memories of him and Layla when they were 12... Along with his mom.)

[ten minutes later]

( finally getting there. Eddie turned off the flash light ..He spots the elephants outside and a bench in front of the exhibit with a drunk Layla talking to the elephants.)

( hearing Layla talking to thee elephants .. he could hear Layla slurring her words , she was wasted already ...  
From what he could understand Layla was in the middle of telling the elephants .. About there last concert and how her mother didn't even bother to go ...)

( as much as he didn't want to ruin her time he needed to see how she was.. Turning on the flash light at her to get her attention he says.)

Eddie: Layla?

( turning her back to see him she sort of giggled.)

Layla: well well.. I-FF it isn'tt my primooo Eddie Durannnn!

( putting her bottle up in thee air toward him and chugs some vodka!)

( Layla looks at Eddie who approaches her very carefully and sits down next to her... Both are quiet till Eddie breaks there silence..)

Eddie: you have no idea how much everyone is worried about you...  
Especially papa max and Chris..

( Layla laughs then takes another swallow of vodka .)

Layla: you thinkkk I give a... A shit about everyone?

( Layla glances at Eddie who looks very sad . She looks back at the elephants )

Eddie: I've been calling you,trying to find you... Where's your phone?

( Layla's laughs and points to the ground.. Eddie looks an sees a scattered phone.)

Eddie: that explains why it just went straight to your voicemail ... It's okay ,Jake will get you another phone.

Layla: he doesn't have to waste his time with that...

Eddie:... Lay

(Layla suddenly feels Eddie try to grab her arm. Layla stands up and almost falls but catches her balance.)

Layla: don't touch me!

( Eddie puts his hands up .)

Eddie: okay... I'm sorry ...( he looks at Layla, who gives him a nod as an apology accepted. Eddie points back to the bench .)

Eddie: please sit back down?

( Layla waits a moment then sits .  
Both sitting down staring at the elephants . Layla leans her head toward Eddie.)

Layla: you remember when we were little ... yourrr mom would bring us all the time .

( Layla's staring at Eddie who has a grin remembering and nodding .)

Eddie: of course I remember ... Late at night , She used to bring us here , she would always convince the security guard to let us in just so we could come and see thee elephants ... The elephants where moms favorite animal. Anytime any one of us had a bad day, it didn't matter who it was, we would all come and just us three, look at the elephants and just talk ...Remember what she use to tell us?

( Eddie saw a pissed Layla.)

Layla: yeah...Life is like the ocean. It can be calm and still or rough and rigid but in the end, it is always beautiful... Thou I've been trying for hours to find the beautiful in this shithole of a world we live in...

Eddie: Lay... Don't talk like that!

Layla: why the hell not ... I'm just being realistic about all of this... And from what I can tell your mom lied to us ... Your mom was a liar!

( what Layla's was saying was upsetting him but he knew right now this wasn't Layla talking, It was the anger talking and not the Layla everyone knows and loves...)

( Layla started to cry... Which Eddie tried giving her a hug but Layla wouldn't let him)

Layla: I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!

Eddie: Layla , it's gets better...I'm sorry about your mom and Wyatt but your not alone... Your family is here for you

Layla: YOU MEAN YOU AND YOUR FATHER? (she puts her hands together..) OH I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER !...WHO GIVES A SHIT THAT I NO LONGER HAVE A MOM AND BIG BROTHER ... I STILL HAVE MY DAD... OH WAIT..NO I DON'T HAVE THAT EITHER... MY DADS LONG GONE AND MY REAL ASSHOLE OF A FATHER TRIED TO PAY MY MOM OFF TO GET RID OF ME LIKE I WAS TRASH BECAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT ME ! I HAVE NOBODY! IM ALL ALONE!  
( Layla starts crying )... I LOST MY MOM LIKE YOU LOST YOUR LIAR OF A MOTHER..!

Eddie: ENOUGH!

( Eddie had enough... He was Getting pissed ..Eddie stood up and faced her.)

Eddie: GET UP .. LETS GO!

Layla: NO!

Eddie: IF YOU DON'T GET UP ... I WILL PERSONALLY PICK YOU UP AND CARRY YOU OUT!...

Layla: YOUR NOT MY FATHER!  
... I DON'T NEED YOU TAKING CARE OF ME ...

Eddie: YOUR IN NO SHAPE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF,GET UP AND LET'S GO...NOW!

( Layla laughs at him... Finishes her bottles of vodka and tosses it in the trash next to her.  
Layla's gets up takes a step and passes out and falls luckily into Eddies arms.)

Eddie: yeah clearly you can take very good care of your self .

( Eddie snickers grabs Layla in his arms and heads back to the front .  
Eddie makes it back to the front he sees the security and asks for a favor .)

Security guard: what did you do?

Eddie: I have done nothing... This is the liquors fault... Listen I kind of need help ... I've carried her all the way up her but she starting to heavy ... I was wondering can you help me take her to my car?

Security guard: sure

Eddie: thanks , and I promise none of this will affect your job!... Ill make sure of it ...

( The security guard takes Layla in his arms..)

Security guard : thank you Mr. Duran

( both Eddie and the security guard who's carrying Layla head to the car, Eddie opens the car and both men help her in..  
After Layla gets secure in the car, Eddie thanks the guard once more and takes off.)

( Taking off from the zoo's parking lot. Eddie decides to take her back to his place ... Since the tragic events that happened earlier.. Layla's house would be surround with 24/7 paparazzi , Eddie thought taking her to his place would be safer.)

( Just then Eddie gets a call.)

Eddie: hello?

* * *

Hey guys I know it's been along time since I've posted a new chapter but I hope you guys like it!.

Please review... Tell me what you think!

you guys have different ideas on how you want the story to go ?please don't be afraid and let me know!


End file.
